


Promessas na Água

by juliacalasans



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Assassination, Broken Promises, Character Death, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Dez anos os separavam de uma promessa a nunca ser cumprida; e tudo o que Akane precisa fazer é apertar o gatilho.





	Promessas na Água

No escritório do Departamento de Investigação, reinava um silêncio sepulcral. Naquele momento, isso acontecia porque Akane e Kougami estavam trabalhando na papelada burocrática que precedia e sucedia o serviço de campo, e o trabalho daquela vez tinha sido particularmente desagradável.

Por causa disso, Kougami Shinya, o justiceiro, estava com um humor tão ruim que era quase possível ver a aura negra que ele exalava, um enorme e mais do que suficiente aviso de que ele não queria conversa. Por sua vez, Tsunemori Akane, a inspetora, não estava exalando nenhuma aura ruim, mas era possível ver em seus olhos que o silêncio estava lhe fazendo bem: casos com crianças desgastavam os sentimentos de qualquer um, principalmente com uma vítima de apenas sete anos.

Assim, o silêncio se arrastava por horas, sendo quebrado por ruídos pontuais como o farfalhar de algumas folhas e o barulho de canetas arrastando o papel.

— Quais eram os seus sonhos quando você tinha sete anos?

A pergunta veio do nada e os ouvidos de Akane, adaptados com o silêncio, se assustaram; o sobressalto dela foi tão repentino que a cadeira se desequilibrou para trás, proporcionando-lhe uma dolorosa e cômica queda com a cabeça no chão.

— Oouch! — ela gemeu sem querer, meio tonta, olhando para cima. Kougami tinha se levantado e se postado na frente dela, o semblante dividido entre a genuína preocupação e uma vontade devastadora de rir.

— Você está bem?

— Estou bem. — Akane aceitou a mão, sendo prontamente içada para cima. — É só que isso me pegou um pouco de surpresa.

— É mesmo?— ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, divertido. — Bem, creio que agora não seria muita surpresa se eu fizesse a pergunta novamente...?

— Claro que não. — com o canto do olho, a inspetora viu que ele já havia terminado seu trabalho; todos os papéis estavam caprichosamente empilhados, prontos para serem lacrados. — Mas por que isso?

— Não sei. Apenas uma curiosidade. — ele sorriu. — Qual era seu sonho quando você tinha sete anos?

— Bem... — Akane forçou a memória, já sem desconfianças a respeito da pergunta. — Acho que eu queria ser a mocinha indefesa dos contos de fada. — Kougami arregalou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente, gesto que Akane não deixou passar, rindo fraco. — Eu sei que, visto quem sou hoje, isso parece um pouco sem sentido, mas eu simplesmente adorava contos de fada e parecia interessante será princesa esperando pelo seu socorro.

Kougami digeriu o que ela disse por um minuto.

— Não se pode negar que esse tipo de sonho realmente combina com a sua aparência. — ele pareceu zombar dela com esse comentário, mas então sorriu um sorriso bonito. — Eu gosto desse arranjo. — e, sem se explicar, ou falar sobre si mesmo, ele saiu da sala, rindo consigo mesmo.

 _“Ele é um homem estranho”,_ pensou Akane, confusa, observando-o ir embora, sem impedi-lo.

Mas a partir daquele dia, ela começou a olhá-lo com mais atenção. E foi o início de tudo.

 

>><< 

 

Aquela cena de crime na qual Akane estava era realmente medonha; se até mesmo os justiceiros, acostumados a todo tipo de crime grotesco, pareciam um pouco incomodados com ela, quem diria uma novata como Akane? Cada vez que os olhos da inspetora focalizavam a mulher e o sangue, ela tinha a vontade de se dobrar em duas para vomitar e fazia um esforço descomunal para manter-se ereta e de olhos abertos; por mais que se obrigar a não fechá-los trouxesse lágrimas a eles, Akane não piscaria.

Eles passaram horas ali, processando a cena, e a lembrança do corpo da mulher parecia deixar Akane, a cada minuto, cada vez mais exausta. Tudo o que ela queria era ir embora dali, ir para casa, direto para um banho e para uma noite de sonhos garantidamente inquietos, mas o momento simplesmente não a permitia sair correndo dali. A inspetora então suspirou, pela milésima vez, cansada, começando a sentir uma irritante dor de cabeça.

— Tudo bem com você, Inspetora Tsunemori? — perguntou Kougami, preocupado. Um suspiro de desolação no meio daquela escuridão vazia... De repente, Akane quis chorar. — Você parece meio pálida.

— E-estou bem. — ela forçou a voz em um tom calmo. — Vou ficar bem.

— É claro que vai. — ele sorriu. — Mas por enquanto, está tudo bem se você quiser chorar um pouco. Não tem mais ninguém aqui e eu guardarei seu segredo, prometo.

A voz dele era quente demais enquanto tudo era frio demais, Kougami era estranho demais. Tudo era demais, Akane pensou, enquanto caía de joelhos. Ela sentiu a dor do impacto — passageira; ela sentiu os olhares de alguns passantes em cima de si — insignificantes. Tudo o que ela realmente registrou foi o par de braços mais cálidos que ela já conhecera embalarem-na como um bebê e ninarem-na suavemente no ritmo de seus soluços.

E, claro, ela também sentiu que havia algo de errado com o seu coração.

 

>><< 

 

Ela estava olhando desolada para a mesa de serviço que a esperava: para ocupar Akane durante toda aquela tarde, pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis amontoavam-se como folhas de outono em cima da mesa, e ela só conseguia prever longas e chatas horas de trabalho democrático naquele escritório sozinha, uma vez que Ginoza tinha levado Masaoka e Yayoi com ele para um trabalho de campo, enquanto Kougami e Kagari estavam tirando o primeiro turno do dia de folga. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o que se poderia chamar de um dia raro.

Suspirando alto, ela começou a trabalhar, as horas se passando numa sucessão indefinida e chata. Sem nenhum pensamento em particular na cabeça, as pilhas de papel iam e vinham pelas mãos de Akane, sendo carimbadas e caprichosamente organizadas por ela.

Quando finalmente carimbou o último documento, a lua já despontava no céu como um pingente prateado. Surpresa por não ter visto o tempo passar e de repente se dando conta do próprio cansaço, Akane apoiou a bochecha nas mãos, dizendo a si mesma que ia ficar sem fazer nada só por 5 minutos, que depois iria para casa dormir... E fechou seus olhos.

A primeira coisa em que pensou foi que aquele pequeno descanso era ótimo. Sentiu seu corpo se inclinando, cedendo sem luta à uma bem-vinda inconsciência,e em seus sonhos, ela teve a certeza de estar sendo carregada por braços angélicos, que levavam o cansaço dela para longe e a deixavam leve e solta.

Abriu os olhos para um teto branco simples, que não era o de seu quarto. Isso a assustou, fazendo Akane se sentar de repente na cama, respirando rápido. Onde estava? Olhando em volta, rapidamente, ela constatou um monocromático quarto em tons de branco, sem muitos detalhes, apenas o necessário para um homem adulto; o único luxo visível era uma solitária estante de livros, visível ao canto.

Akane começou a se sentir sinceramente em pânico, respirando fundo para clarear a mente, nesse ato se sentindo imediatamente mais calma — o quarto só podia ser de Kougami.

Ela não sabia explicar, já que Kougami não usava colônia, mas tudo no quarto exalava o cheiro masculino característico do justiceiro. Aquele cheiro lhe trouxe uma incrível sensação de lar, ainda mais acentuada quando ela trouxe o lençol ao nariz e aspirou fundo. Era o melhor perfume que já tinha sentido.

Sentindo-se preguiçosa novamente, Akane se espalhou pelo colchão firme; ainda estava usando a roupa de trabalho (ainda bem) que restringia seus movimentos, mas isso não a atrapalhou de se abrir toda e se entregar de novo ao sono, embalada pelo cheiro de Kougami. E sorrindo.

 

>><< 

 

Era o dia de folga dela. Alguém, um velho amigo da turma de formatura, a tinha convidado para um almoço entre amigos e ela aceitara — há muito tempo não saía com alguém que não suas amigas para se divertir.

Ginoza endoidara quando descobriu; ele estava crescendo a se tornar mais protetor com ela (isso era estranho — no primeiro dia, ele tinha sido frio e em muitos outros também) e tanto ele a incomodou que ela acabou por levar Kougami consigo (segundo Ginoza, “para emergências”). Mordia a bochecha interna viciosamente, quase a ferindo, e teimosamente se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei que você está brava, Inspetora. — Kougami disse, sereno. Eles estavam praticamente na porta do restaurante a essa altura. — Mas não há mais nada a ser feito.

— Eu sei! — ela bufou. — Estou vendo.

Àquela altura, eles estavam prestes a entrar no restaurante, e Akane analisou a si mesma, nervosamente.  Tinha escolhido um vestido azul que lhe caía bem, realçando o branco leitoso de sua pele, mas se sentia insegura. Suspirando, reconhecendo que não havia mesmo jeito, entrou, Kougami à sua frente escolhendo uma mesa qualquer para se sentar. Mais no fundo do restaurante, o acompanhante de Akane lhe sorria charmosamente.

Vale ressaltar que de charmoso ele só tinha o sorriso. Algum tempo depois, beliscando seu sushi frio, Akane só podia classificar o almoço como pavoroso; na ânsia de agradá-la, seu acompanhara se tornara ridículo, e depois de consumirem algumas taças de vinho, tudo o que a inspetora queria era sair de lá. Encontrar aquele cara bêbado não estava fazendo bem para a saúde de Akane, o que não era facilitado pelo fato de que ele adorava falar e contar casos.

— E eu estava lá... HAHAHA... HIC!...HAHAHAHAHA!

Akane suspirou.

Onde tinha enfiado seu pé? Lembrou-se de Ginoza e imaginou se ele se sentiria vingado quando soubesse.

E como tudo sempre podia piorar, o cara levantou-se, circundando a mesa e se inclinando sobre ela, os olhos gulosos e maníacos sobre sua boca, e num segundo ela soube que ele ia tentar beijá-la, algo que definitivamente não queria. Desesperada, a inspetora tentou recuar, mas ele era forte, e ela já podia sentir o hálito...

Os lábios que a beijaram eram suaves, muito mais do que ela esperava de um bêbado. Em autodefesa, Akane se retraiu, mas eles insistiram e ela sentiu o gosto de cigarro. Seu acompanhante não fumava. A percepção veio rápido e, reconhecendo que Kougami estava a salvando de uma grande roubada, permitiu o beijo, içando-se ao pescoço dele e retribuindo do melhor jeito que podia, o coração batendo feito louco e a cabeça girando descontroladamente.

Finalmente, quando Kougami a soltou, Akane pode ver a reação do seu acompanhante, chocado em meio ao álcool que nublava seus olhos.

— Akane disse que estava solteira. — ele soluçou.

— Ela prefere manter certa discrição sobre nós. — Kougami retrucou. — Mas ela é minha.

A intensidade das palavras, mesmo em meio a uma encenação, fez Akane corar.

O homem foi embora bruscamente, parecendo chateado, mas ainda teve a delicadeza de pagara conta. Ela sentiu pena dele, mas o que fazer? Tinha sido realmente desagradável.

Sem se falarem, Akane e Kougami saíram do restaurante. Ela tinha a intenção de ir para casa buscar seu carro para levar Kougami ao laboratório, então logo se dirigiu ao caminho que levava ao seu apartamento, bem ciente do clima tenso, mas se sentindo meio fora do ar pelo beijo e sem pressa de chegar.

Como era comum naquela sociedade, portas não eram trancadas, então assim que pôs o pé na soleira da porta, Candy, a água viva, apareceu para recepcioná-la com seu entusiasmo de praxe.

— Boa tarde, Tsunemori Akane! Sua matiz é azul! A casa está em perfeita ordem! Há um estranho na porta, justiceiro Kougami Shinya, devo deixá-lo entrar? Como foi o encontro?

Akane riu. A sucessão de falas ininterruptas era engraçada.

— Boa tarde, Candy. Obrigada por manter tudo em ordem. Pode deixá-lo entrar, ele está comigo. E o almoço foi agradável, obrigada.

Kougami, atrás dela, soltou um ruído descontente à menção da palavra “agradável”, mas não disse mais nada. Não parecia nem surpreso por estarem na casa dela; tudo muito natural para ele, ao que parecia.

— Arruma alguma coisa para comermos, Candy. — Akane pediu, sentando-se no sofá, indicando um lugar vazio para Kougami ocupar também. — Um lanche livre de calorias, de preferência.

— Sim, senhora!

— Sua casa é bonita. — Kougami disse, sem animação.

— Agradeço. Moro aqui desde os meus tempos de escola. — ela sorriu. — Quando eu ainda tinha cabelo comprido e achava que música era a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Uma adolescente rebelde?

— Na verdade, não. — ela indicou para ele, na mesinha de centro, uma foto antiga dela e das amigas juntas nos tempos de escola; no canto esquerdo da fotografia, estava Akane, de longos cabelos compridos a emoldurar o rosto redondo, um pouco gorducho, mas muito agradável de olhar. Usava roupas bregas: senso de estilo era algo que ela só foi adquirir muito tempo depois. A inspetora alargou o sorriso ao se lembrar desse tempo. — Só não era cheia de questionamentos, como fui me tornar logo após. Infelizmente, sempre estive destinada a entrar em parafuso comigo mesma.

Kougami também observava a foto.

— Você era uma graça.

— Agradecida. — Akane corou, sabendo que ele estava zombando dela.

Kougami fitou seu rosto, sorrindo zombeteiramente, um sorriso que ela viu se intensificar ainda mais quando ele se aproximou, mas não o afastou. Assim que ele a beijou novamente, com uma espécie de selvageria primitiva, ela se viu incapaz de empurrá-lo para longe — não queria e não podia — e retribuiu com todo o entusiasmo que tinha. Ao contrário do primeiro beijo, que tinha sido suave, aquele era puro fogo e os estava incendiando completamente.

Akane só teve tempo de eliminar sua última testemunha, Candy, antes de perder o último fio de sanidade que a mantinha resistente. Todas as roupas se foram, levando com elas os pudores de uma relação estritamente profissional...

Tudo se perdeu naquelas chamas, e foi naquelas chamas que a relação começou.

 

>><< 

 

Naquele dia no qual ela acordou com seu celular tocando, todas as rotinas estavam estabelecidas. Apesar de pesquisas apontarem que o ingresso na vida sexual aumentava em média dois pontos o Psycho-Pass de cada um, o dela permanecia perfeitamente estagnado em sua faixa habitual e ela parecia saudável e feliz.

Namorar Kougami, ao contrário de todas as expectativas, era algo que fazia bem para Akane; ele era um romântico enrustido, e mesmo sem jeito conseguia dizer coisas que a faziam suspirar. Ele jamais faria uma declaração com direito a rosas e um beijo, mas do seu próprio jeito, a fazia se sentir muito amada. Akane, inegavelmente, passou a confiar cegamente nele.

E Shougo sabia. Sabia de algum jeito, e por isso, mandou aquela mensagem; sabia que ela naturalmente chamaria Kougami. Sabia que ela confiaria a vida de Yuki a ele e sabia todos os jeitos de fazê-lo falhar.

Só depois Akane descobriu o preço que pagaria por confiar. Após atirar cegamente com aquela espingarda, após ser tentada até o limite da sua consciência por Shougo; após ver uma amiga gritar por socorro; após finalmente tudo acabar e o sangue de Yuki espalhar-se de modo a doer seus olhos, é que Akane descobriu aonde sua confiança de merda a levaria.

E, mesmo assim, quando ela estava lá fora, chorando com o coração e a mente em frangalhos e ele apareceu para acordá-la, Akane sabia que jamais conseguiria se impedir de confiar nele novamente.

 

>><< 

 

Sonhar com Yuki tinha se tornado uma coisa constante em sua vida, principalmente após os primeiros dias de volta à rotina. Ela sempre enxergava Shougo estreitando seus olhos para ela antes de o sangue esguichar e o grito de Yuki romper o ar, tão forte, até Akane acordar e perceber que era ela quem estava gritando.

Akane tentou ao máximo esconder isso de Kougami. Mas quando eles estavam dormindo e o grito dela cortou o silêncio, tudo o que ela pode fazer ao ver o rosto dele em choque foi cair em prantos. De novo.

— O que foi? — ele a abraçou.

— Eu tenho medo. Medo de perder a todos. De novo. De novo. De novo, de novo, de novo... — ela soluçou, descontroladamente.

Kougami apertou-a mais forte, e não disse mais nada. E, estranhamente, nada era exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

 

>><< 

 

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ela despertou de uma noite sem pesadelos, e em apenas uma olhada Akane descobriu o porquê: Kougami, nu, a tinha abraçado durante o sono e enlaçado sua cintura com o outro braço. Somado ao fato de que aquele era o quarto ele, toda aquela ocasião parecia incrivelmente surreal, uma vez que o quarto de Kougami era uma espécie de território sagrado para ele; dormir lá era uma grande vitória para a inspetora.

A sensação era tão boa que a inspetora a prolongou o quanto pôde, mas não por muito tempo. Infelizmente, não era certo brincar com as câmeras e as pessoas que as manipulavam, mesmo que Kougami tivesse lhes dado sonífero para dormir por algumas boas horas.

Assim, tomando muito cuidado para não acordar o justiceiro, Akane deslizou para fora da cama, procurando suas roupas amarrotadas e as vestindo, uma a uma. Observou o rosto dele, a face infantil que ele assumia durante o sono, e sorriu, sentindo-se feliz, mantendo a imagem consigo ao ir embora.

Algumas horas depois, ela encontrou esse mesmo rosto coberto em sangue, e nem pensou antes de colocar toda a sua força no primeiro golpe que deu em Shougo — ao bater pela primeira vez em sua cabeça, ela quis matá-lo com todas as forças, movida pelo instinto feroz de proteção. Até ouvir as palavras de Kougami.

— Mate-o.

E quando ela não conseguiu matá-lo, soube que sua relação com Kougami jamais voltaria a ser o que era antes.

 

—::—

 

Ela leu aquela carta, sob o poente, e sequer deu conta de se surpreender. Desde o momento em que Shougo foi dado como desaparecido, em que ela viu aquela determinação implacável de cão de caça nos olhos de Kougami, Akane Tsunemori soube que o tinha perdido.

— Você promete que vai continuar sendo sempre um detetive? — foi a última tentativa que fez. Mesmo que soubesse que de nada adiantaria, Akane tinha que tentar.

— Sim. — foi o que ele respondeu.

E na carta, sua despedida melancólica:

“ _Desculpe-me, mas eu não pude manter nossa promessa.”_

Ela podia tê-lo chamado de mentiroso, traidor, hipócrita, cachorro, desgraçado, meu querido. Naquele momento, todas essas colocações eram igualmente verdadeiras. Mas no fim, optou pela mais simples, que talvez englobasse todas as anteriores dentro de si.

— Seu idiota!

E aquele grito, solitário para o sol que se punha, foi a única manifestação dela sobre o assunto.

 

>><< 

 

Agora, Akane relembra tudo isto enquanto segura a Dominator em suas mãos trêmulas, apontando-a para aquele que ela jurou amar em segredo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele lhe aponta uma arma de fogo. As mãos dele não estão tremendo.

Como eles chegaram a isso? Em que momento trocaram de lado para bater de frente?

Akane jamais imaginou que Kougami sacaria uma arma contra ela. Jamais imaginou que ele fosse se unir a Shougo em sua rebelião. Jamais imaginou que, no desespero pela morte de Kagari, ele fosse começar a enxergá-la simplesmente como um “bonequinho da Sibila.”.

Mas Kougami fez isso e, arma contra arma, eles se encaram, cada um na espera que o outro faça o primeiro movimento.

— Kougami. — diz Akane. — Shinya.—  ela se corrige. — Eu não posso fazer nada a respeito de ser um bonequinho da Sibila. É isso que eu sou, e, infelizmente, não é o que você é. Mas isso não deveria interferir entre nós dois.

— Nós dois não somos maiores que o futuro de milhões de pessoas. — ele sibila, entre dentes. — O que eu sinto por você não muda o fato de que você é uma inimiga.

Akane respira fundo.

— Você perdeu o juízo. — suspira. — Você é maluco. Está se contradizendo!

— Você não muda. — ele retrucou. — Seus ideais são sempre os mesmos!

— Eu realmente não te compreendo! — agora a inspetora está gritando. — É como se você estivesse o tempo todo procurando por um pretexto. — ela hesita. — É como se todo o tempo comigo fosse uma grande mentira sua.

Akane pode ver que o pegou de surpresa; seus olhos se arregalam e ele dá um passo para trás antes de se recompor.

— Eu jamais poderia fazer algo como isto. — ele acaba dizendo. — Tudo o que eu disse para você é verdadeiro. Mesmo que hoje não valha mais nada.

Essas palavras vêm carregadas de tristeza, mas também de determinação; ele não vai se demover delas facilmente. Isso lança uma onde de raiva tão grande em Akane que ela saca a arma (que sem perceber tinha abaixado durante a conversa) e se prepara a sério para atirar, enxergando sua visão meio avermelhada por causa da fúria.

“ _O consciente criminal é 90.”_ Diz-lhe a Dominator, para seu choque. “ _Não é alvo válido para coação.”_

Chocada, Akane encara a arma. De todas as Dominators, por que logo a dela tem que vir quebrada?

Mas ao invés de realizar qualquer procedimento padrão, sentindo-se motivada por todo o amor que de repente está se tornando ódio, Akane avança contra Kougami, a arma em punho como uma espécie de porrete. O ex-justiceiro, aparentemente sobressaltado com o avanço dela, dispara.

A dor no ombro diz para a inspetora exatamente onde a bala penetrou, mas ela não para, nem mesmo quando sente o líquido viscoso escorrendo por seu braço. Akane continua avançando, em meio à dor, até mandar a Dominator com tudo na cabeça dele, desejando com todas as forças que a força que está colocando no golpe seja suficiente para arrancar a cabeça dele do pescoço. Ela prefere vê-lo morto a contra ela.

O golpe acerta em cheio, não o suficiente para matá-lo, mas o homem imediatamente cai inconsciente e Akane, subitamente tonta, cambaleia violentamente antes de cair também. Mas ela ainda está acordada e, através da cortina da dor e da inconsciência que tenta dominá-la, a inspetora enxerga Kougami, vivo e inconsciente em seu sono forçado, o amando tanto que chega a doer. A escuridão que a domina é rápida, mas esse amor dá forças a Akane da mesma forma que o ódio lhe deu, e ela se arrasta até ele, apertando com força seus dedos inertes antes de, com um suspiro, fechar os olhos.

Quando ela os abre, a ambulância está zumbindo, os homens a estão colocando em uma maca e o espaço ao seu lado está vazio.

Kougami desapareceu.

 

>><< 

 

E a sua vida continuará sem ele.

Ela terá o Psycho-Pass intacto, mesmo com as lembranças e depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não se arrependerá de nada. Ela conseguirá obliterar a maior parte dos sentimentos pela maior parte do tempo e assim, como uma Sibila, Akane permanecerá.

Muitos anos se passarão (dez, especificamente) e, já experiente numa carreira de inspetora, tendo enfrentado mil rebeliões e cheia de questionamentos, ela o encontrará. Como um sábio preso no tempo de seus feitos mais notáveis, Kougami permanecerá o mesmo, lindo como o pecado, num contraste violento com os cabelos compridos e secos e as cicatrizes de Akane; com o ombro que sempre doerá toda vez que ela pensar nele e que nunca recuperará seus movimentos completamente.

Dez anos antes dessa data, eles se encararam, da mesma maneira como se encararão naquele momento. Só que desta vez, o surpreso será Kougami, que parecerá sem reação diante do olhar duro e experiente de Akane e, mais além, diante da enorme espingarda antiga que ela empunhará.

— Faz tempos. — ela dirá. — Faz muitos anos, creio, que venho limpando a sua sujeira e a de Shougo.

— Não esperava que você viesse. — Kougami responderá, armado com uma pequena pistola.

— Ginoza estava ocupado. Além do mais, eu tinha certo interesse nessa conversa. — Akane dará um riso rasgado. — Eu esperei certo tempo por ela.

— Isso não é característico de você.

— Do meu eu de dez anos atrás, eu admito que não. Mas hoje, não há muitas coisas que eu não faça e você também não. Quando confrontei você há dez anos, achei que minha Dominator estivesse quebrada, mas não: seu Psycho-Pass baixou ponto a ponto até se estagnar fora do nosso alcance. — ela suspirará. — Shougo te ensinou algum truque, creio, mas isso não interessa mais, porque eu não preciso mais de uma Dominator. 

Kougami a encarará com olhos surpresos, mas nem tanto. E depois, seu olhar será preenchido por aquela dureza que Akane conhece bem.

— Você não é mais a minha Akane, Inspetora Tsunemori.

Akane rirá amargamente.

— Se isso te consola, você nunca foi o meu Shinya, ex-justiceiro Kougami. Você sempre foi Shinya do Shougo, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

E antes de ele poder mexer um dedo, Akane Tsunemori o matará. Sem remorsos.

 

>><< 

 

 

**_Dez anos antes, alguns meses antes do confronto_ **

 

_Nos intervalos da neve que caía, eles se davam as mãos, discretamente. Akane, toda encolhida em seu sobretudo, o encarou com seus lábios roxos, os quais ele beijou sem nenhuma hesitação. Tudo era fácil e simples._

_— É bonitinho. — ela tiritou, quando Kougami terminou. — Mas eu odeio o inverno. É frio demais._

_— E se eu prometer esquentar você todos os invernos da sua vida a partir de agora?_

_Ela sorriu, se encostando a ele._

_— Aí quem sabe eu goste?— ela riu tremidamente. — Você promete, Shinya?_

_Kougami beijou o topo da sua cabeça, fazendo uma carícia gostosa com o nariz._

_— Eu prometo. Prometo que daqui a dez anos nós vamos estar sentados neste banco, e eu vou fazer você dizer que gosta do inverno. — ele a apertou mais forte contra si._ — _Meu sonho quando eu tinha sete anos era ser o príncipe encantado que protegia a princesa, sabia? — Akane arregalou os olhos e riu, surpresa com o fato de ele se lembrar disso e com a coincidência da coisa. — Você é a minha donzela indefesa, Akane, e eu prometo jamais deixar você. Eu amo você e, por amar você, você pode confiar em mim para cumprir todas essas promessas._

 


End file.
